


"Fucking Vampires..."

by FixedWithBrokenParts



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is pretty, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Trevor is such a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedWithBrokenParts/pseuds/FixedWithBrokenParts
Summary: "How unnatural it is for a vampire to be bitten.""How unnatural it is, for a Belmont to be laying with a vampire."





	"Fucking Vampires..."

**Author's Note:**

> So I really needed some desperate Trevor/Alucard sex after binge watching Castlevania around four times in the last week. There wasn't a whole lot out there so I just said fuck it and wrote it anyway. Sorry if it's not that good, smut has never been my strong suit 
> 
> I don't have a beta so this is as well as I could do myself, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> *FWBP*

“How unnatural it is,” hummed Alucard against Trevor’s warm skin, “for a vampire to be bitten.” The Belmont underneath him just smirked, proud of the dark bruise he had left on the vampire’s pale neck.

“How unnatural it is,” responded Trevor, taking a grip of Alucard’s silver-blond hair by the roots, “for a Belmont to be laying with a vampire.” And unnatural it was. Trevor could hear his ancestors screaming down at him as he moved heatedly against the creature he was sworn to kill. They lay, Alucard positioned above him, upon a dirty inn bed. Their most recent stop on their trip to Targoviste. Trevor was lounging lazily with one leg half off the bed while the vampire above him was characteristically the definition of poise and grace; angelic hair falling around him like a veil that enveloped Trevor as well.

Alucard smiled, except his smiles were never really _smiles_. They were always a little too twisted, a little too dark. Like something was always lurking behind it. And there _was_ something—the needle sharp fangs that liked to find their way around Trevor’s clavicles. Alucard was propped up by his hands that pressed down on either side of Trevor’s head, making the vampire look even more dominating. Which was odd. Odd because the man couldn’t have weighed more that a hundred pounds. Odd because he looked so delicate and fragile, like precious china. Trevor, however, had learned early on that Alucard may be beautiful like china but he was as strong as steel.

Alucard bent down to capture Trevor’s lips, just like he had done the first time they had kissed. “You’re using your powers to seduce me,” Trevor howled. And the blonde creature just laughed. Because Alucard had no powers of seduction, Trevor just had a weakness for dangerous lovers. But now as they lay together once again, Trevor fought back into the kiss, making it as tough as he knew Alucard was.

They never truly _kissed_.

For ‘kissed’ was to delicate a word for the fierce battle that raged between them every time they touched. Surprise had caught him off guard the first time, when Alucard had gripped his hair and brought him in. But now he knew the ins and outs of the vampire, and was able to put up a formidable defense; even leaving Alucard as the one out of breath every so often. And it was times like now, when Trevor had left a mark on the blonde’s lily white skin, that he felt proud and in control. But it didn’t matter the amount of wrestling that they partook in, it always ended the same way—Alucard above Trevor, and then the both of them a steaming mess afterwards.

Trevor wished he could say this was the first time. He truly did. Because the voices of the Belmont’s did scream at him once his feet touched the floor. They cursed and disgraced him for laying with a demon. _Oh what would my parents think?_ Occasionally crossed his mind in the numbest of moments. So he prayed that every kiss and every climax would be the last one they shared ever again. But it never was. And he was at fault for it as well, as much as he wouldn’t like to admit it. He had initiated the trysts in dark alleys and cheap inn rooms just as much as Alucard had. Perhaps it was because he was a vampire, or perhaps it was because Trevor just had an addictive personality—but it was hard to keep his hands off the blonde man once he had gotten a taste of him.

So here he was, hard against his trousers, Alucard above him—wishing it was the first time and praying it would be the last time. And what was he to do but fall to every whim of the vampire. The man was so damn strong. He would pin Trevor’s hands above his head, leave bruises that lasted for weeks, and leave not so classy bite marks just below the collar of his shirt—so if he moved, the red skin would peek out and wink at who ever paid enough attention. But it wasn’t like Trevor minded. No, the rough nights that made him walk funny for a while were much more exhilarating then the quick fucks he had spared throughout his travels with names he could never remember.

“You seem distracted,” observed Alucard, glittering eyes blinking down at Trevor curiously. As the Belmont was laid out casually, he sat up just as lazily as well. Alucard lifted up as Trevor did, straddling the younger man’s lap as the Belmont scratched his head.

“Why me?” asked Trevor honestly.

Alucard seemed surprised by the question, “Why not you?”

“I am your enemy, as you are mine. Isn’t this a shame on both of our bloodlines?”

Alucard, in a moment of weakness, laughed. He lent back in a hardy chuckle, hand splayed over his chest, where his scar remained. “Oh dear, do you really think we’ll have any bloodlines left after us?” He leaned closer to Trevor, lowering the man down so he was flat backed on the bed once more. Alucard hovered above him like a ghost, his chilly breath making the hairs on the back of Trevor’s neck rise.

 “Think about it, Belmont. We are on a mission to murder my father, who is on a mission to murder the world. How likely are we to survive? And even if we do, you can barely keep your eyes open without a least three mugs of ale, let alone sustain a marriage long enough to have legitimate offspring. I, am a horrid spawn of the most feared being in the world and the woman who was burned at the stake for loving him. If I, in any situation were to find myself in love, how could I continue, knowing they will meet the same fate?”

Trevor tried to pull his eyes away from Alucard’s piercing stare but it was magnetic, and Trevor was held there in the vampire’s gravity. He swallowed hard, knowing every word the man spoke was true.

“And,” Alucard added huskily, “not to mention, I do believe we have spoiled each other for any women in the future. Don’t you?”

Trevor’s fists tightened in anger, while Alucard began nipping at his neck with a smirk in his lips. His eyes rolled back and his fists clutched the sheets when teeth clamped down, “Fucking vampires,” he groaned.

Alucard’s hands hiked up Trevor’s legs around his thin waist, “Fucking Belmonts.”

Their motions were blurred after that, quick and hot. Trevor’s hands carded roughly through Alucard’s long threads of golden locks, while the vampire made quick work of getting his hands on every inch of Trevor. He untied the Belmont’s hide trousers and tossed them who knows where. Trevor kept his legs wrapped around Alucard’s dainty waist while the vampire’s thin hands gripped his swollen cock. He bent down, making a sweet mess of Trevor's mouth while the friction drove their groins together. 

Alucard always came prepared, something that Trevor’s ass was thankful for during impromptu romping in messy alleys; minds high on the thrill of being caught. Trevor eagerly pumped Alucard’s considerable length as the vampire slicked him up. Electricity fired in his veins as anticipation grew, filling the space between them with thick heat. Every small twist of the vampire's wrist was making him warm.

Trevor was writhing with need as Alucard teasingly took his time the way he always did. The blonde finding pleasure in Trevor’s wanton distress. He wrapped his legs tighter around the man’s waist, hauling him closer. Alucard chuckled at the Belmont’s earnest attempts to speed things along. But instead of giving him what he wanted, Alucard used his light finger pads to dance along the skin on Trevor’s sensitive thighs. The Belmont tossed him a cruel look, and tightened his grip on Alucard’s cock.

Urged by the sudden intensity, Alucard positioned himself accordingly before pushing himself in. Trevor let out a long groan that made the vampire grin proudly. The Belmont tossed his head back, eyes closed and mouth open as Alucard inched closer to hilt deep. He pulled Trevor in further by his hips and nestled himself with a sigh. It was perfect, the way it was always perfect. The way Trevor wished he could feel all the time. Except the best part was yet to come. 

Trevor growled for him to move and Alucard wasted no time ramming himself into the Belmont’s tight warmth, pounding the man deep into the mattress. The Belmont let out short gasps with every thrust, biting his lower lip. But biting Trevor Belmont’s lips was a job that Alucard had undertaken and wasn't about to let the man chew his own lips off. He lowered down to capture those pleasure-bitten lips, rocking his hips as deep as they would go to draw out as much noise he could from Trevor. The man had to break away to let out a low gasp.

But the Belmont bit back, he always did. He wasn’t going to let himself be thoroughly fucked into a cheap mattress by a damn vampire without putting up a fight. However fighting in this case was just gripping Alucard’s hips and rolling over to switch positions. Trevor tried to ignore the shit-eating-grin on the blonde’s face as he rode Alucard with desperate rolls of his hips.

He could close his eyes and pretend this was anyone else, he could forget about what he was doing for a few moments and it could all be over with. But Trevor didn't, no he relished in the vampire's porcelain skin and his delicate hair that fanned our around him. He soaked in the soft breaths that fell from his lips and the way his eyes fluttered closed so haplessly. The face of pure pleasure drawn out over frail features so sharp they could have been glass. God this man was beautiful, so utterly beautiful. Trevor had never liked beautiful things.

He gripped the headboard for leverage as he ground down as quick and nasty as he could. The wood rocked against the wall and probably alerted everyone to their activities at one in the morning. If he went hard enough, if this was rough enough, then Trevor could forget how beautiful Alucard was. And he could ignore the sinking feeling he got when he thought about being taken by someone so delicate. Alucard pumped Trevor, using his thumb to smear the pearls of precum up and down his length. His other hand however was busy massaging Trevor’s thick rear muscles, while his hips thrusting up. Never let it be said that Alucard wasn’t good at multitasking.

With all the stimulation Trevor couldn’t help but feel the build up in his gut. The hot ball of lead that kept getting heavier the quicker Alucard’s pumps became. But he didn’t want this to be over.

Because what if this _was_ the last time?

The last time he ever got to touch Alucard ever again? The last time he got to feel this free. The sudden fear made him pause and Alucard saw his chance to pounce. He pushed Trevor back onto the bed suddenly, and rearranged the Belmont so he was on his stomach. Now Trevor was stuck gripping onto the footboard for dear life as Alucard gave him no mercy.

He was hitting all the right spots and Trevor just wanted to stay in that moment of painful bliss for the rest of his life. But the thin fingers that dug into his hips paired with the psychological thrill of being beaten—fucked into submission—by what his family had sworn to defeat threatened to send him over the edge. He didn’t want it to be over, in fact he found himself begging for more. Alucard must have taken this as permission to pound him within an inch of his life.

Trevor called out every vile and filthy word in the book, names even his dirtiest of ancestors would have blushed at. His release was like a dam breaking and it sent shock waves from his gut to his toes. His heart was on the edge of pounding out of his chest and his arms felt weak. Trevor fell limp, vision bright and blurred, into his wet mess on the sheets underneath him. His breathing came out ragged and torn, the heavy lifts of his chest desperately trying to grasp the well needed oxygen.

Alucard left his place within the Belmont, laying back against the pillows on the bed, cock still standing thick and proud. He gave Trevor a dominating glare, one that told him that Trevor had better finish what he had started. And this was possibly the most demeaning part of the experience, because he always fell first. He was always the one tired and spent while Alucard always laid back with a devilish grin, finding joy in making his enemy weak beneath him.

Trevor knew what Alucard wanted him to do, and he wished that it wasn’t a regular occurrence. He shook his head, hiding his heated face in the sheets, “I am a Belmont. Finish on your own, blood leech.”

What he expected, and certainly hoped for, was Alucard’s quick fire response. The vampire yanked Trevor up by his hair, pulling his face a mere inch from his own. “ _Belmont’s_ ,” Alucard hissed, “do not lay with vampires. They _kill_  them. And yet you seem to have failed both of your family’s expectations.”

The grip Alucard had on his hair was sending shivers down his spine, only accentuated by the vampire’s satin voice growling in his ear. “But you love breaking the rules don’t you? You love getting fucked blind, by the son of Dracula nonetheless. You love the way my fangs feel on your precious Belmont skin. And most of all, you _absolutely crave_ my taste in your mouth.” 

Trevor had never really liked being treated like this. In fact he never really like anything that involved him in such a submissive position. But Alucard was right, terrifyingly right. He loved flipping off his family name while he spent hot nights with sin itself. Trevor took Alucard in his mouth like he had done numbers of times before. _Trevor Belmont,_ he thought _, willingly sucking a vampire's cock._ No one would believe him if he said it. He used every trick in the book and didn’t stop until the vampire was a limp mess beneath him.

The blonde’s soft fingers ran through Trevor’s messy hair in an unusual display of affection while Alucard fell down from his high. He laid his head in the crook of Alucard’s thigh, using the soft skin as an excuse to rest. Heavy lids fell over his eyes as he let exhaustion take over his body.

“Belmont,” cooed Alucard and he was forced to lift his head to blink up at the man’s liquid gold eyes. “Tepes?” Trevor sneered with annoyance.

“Are you planning to sleep next to my cock?”

Trevor snorted and rolled away near the edge of the bed. He pulled the messy covers up over his shoulders, “Fuck off, Goldilocks.”

But instead of leaving like he usually did after these events, Alucard wrapped his arm around Trevor’s waist, pulling him closer possessively. His instincts told him to flee and run but laziness kept him from leaving the vampire's embrace. “Your mind was elsewhere tonight.”

“Yes, well there’s a lot on my mind. Dracula, beer, demon hoards, beer…forgive me for you not being a priority.”

Silence filled the room for a few heartbeats before he heard Alucard speak behind him, “You asked why I choose you.”

Trevor grunted, “That I did.” He really didn’t feel like getting into this. Couldn’t he just leave like normal? Trevor was really quite sore.

“I didn’t choose you, Trevor Belmont. Fate has a twisted sense of humor and it seems that they have tied you and I together in this prophecy. You are a strong, valiant warrior. You may mask yourself in this falsehood of alcoholism, but you truly do care about saving people. You told me yourself. Perhaps it was not just those Belmont charms that wooed me into this bed.”

Lips pressed against his bare shoulder before two light pinpricks poked him, so quick he barely felt it. It was soft, despite the blood he knew would be welling out, and Alucard licked up the scarlet before quietly leaving the room with his coat.

Once the door was closed Trevor turned over to look at the place that Alucard had disappeared, and then his gaze fell to two little red dots on his shoulder.

The bruises and the love bites all faded. Everything did eventually. But those two little dots scarred over into white and Trevor was forced to stare at them every time he woke up and every time he went to sleep. Because his worst fear and his greatest hope had come true. That was the last mark Alucard had given him, from the last night they had spent together.

 

 

 


End file.
